


Lamplight

by timeandspaceandbackagain



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, M/M, PWP, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandspaceandbackagain/pseuds/timeandspaceandbackagain
Summary: Short, shameless, somewhat romantic PWP between Alex and Nick





	Lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm not active in this fandom anymore, but as a method of procrastination from adult life I've decided to a) post my first fic(s) on Archive and b) back-up a few fics I wrote over a decade ago when I was a baby Slash-er.  
\- If anyone in the fandom remembers, my username was the_drummergirl and I used to post on slacken_Ties... Seems like a lifetime ago!  
\- I now pretty much exclusively read Johnlock (Sherlock BBC) which is what you'll find in my bookmarks, if you're interested. I've not written anything in that fandom yet - I haven't written slash in many, many years, but have a feeling I might give it a go soon, which is partly why I was looking at my old fics. Inspiration possibly or, oh my GOD, what were you thinking don't write like that ever again. The latter more likely.  
\- If anyone even still reads Franz slash and finds this, constructive criticism is welcomed in case I start writing again, however please note I'm about 12 years older now so I will hopefully be a bit more knowledgeable now than I may appear. 
> 
> This was the first fic I ever posted, originally posted in slacken_ties 17-10-2007.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex pushes down on Nick's cock, moaning, spreading his slender thighs further apart to gain more purchase and the bedsprings creak loud enough to be heard in the flat below. Nick watches through wide, blue eyes as Alex fucks himself hard on his cock, forcing Nick deep inside himself, so deep that if Nick was doing the fucking he'd be afraid he was hurting. Alex doesn't seem to mind, and Nick decides he'll really go for it next time.

Soon the sticky air is filled with the sounds of their moaning; Alex's arse is so tight, and Nick's so big, and Alex tells him so in breathy gasps as he slides fingers and palms coated with oil across Nick's stomach, chest and then nipples, rubbing and pinching until Nick is whimpering and digging his fingernails into the delicate skin of Alex's hip, where he is clutching him desperately, panting as Alex's muscles clench rhythmically around him. 

Alex grabs Nick's upper arms and holds them tight as he pounds down so, so hard on Nick, getting faster and faster as he fucks himself absolutely senseless, releasing his grip on Nick with one hand and pumping his hard, weeping cock. He frowns slightly in concentration, sweaty fringe falling in front of his eyes, head bent, biting his lip, and Nick relieves him, taking hold of Alex's thin wrist gently and removing his hand, before taking over. Alex's long eyelashes flutter, green eyes widening at the new pressure and speed. He rocks his hips back and forth on top of Nick, his lover, and he reaches his now free hand down to caress his face, flushed and sweaty, gorgeous cheekbones casting shadows in the low lamplight.

Alex doesn't even realise he's coming until Nick slides his thumb over the head of his cock and he's spurting hot fluid over their stomachs, whimpering and moaning uncontrollably, the sensation deep within him overwhelming. Nick chokes out a shaky sob as Alex's muscles clench tighter than ever around him and he comes hard inside him, the strength of his orgasm bringing tears to his eyes. When Alex opens his eyes, he realises he is lying on top of Nick, feeling his pounding heartbeat next to his, and he pulls off, collapsing in Nick's arms. He flicks off the lamp and they draw each other close in the heavy darkness, whispering loving words and ignoring the shouting from the neighbours below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Senseless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367280) by [timeandspaceandbackagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandspaceandbackagain/pseuds/timeandspaceandbackagain)


End file.
